gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpser
Corpsers were huge spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollow. Like many of the Hollow's creatures, Corpsers were harnessed by the Locust as beasts of war; they were often used to dig tunnels so that Locust forces could emerge to the surface. Background Corpsers were one of the many natural denizens of the Hollows, and were eventually tamed by the Locust Horde. They were used to dig tunnels all across Sera, allowing Locust forces to move undetected, and even behind COG lines. The Jacinto Plateau, which was positioned atop a solid granite plateau, was the only place on Sera that the Locust could not use Corpsers to dig through. Ironically, the eventual penetration of the plateau was paritally credited to the Lightmass Bomb. When it was set off it sent cracks though the granite, weakening it for the Corpsers. It also awakened the Riftworm, which Skorge used to undermine cities ever-closer to Jacinto itself. With these two forces at work, the Corpsers were eventually able to break through the granite and open the path for the Locust. Even though Corpsers were more strategic than offensive, they were still considerably dangerous. They were known to track and stage ambushes, hinting at a relatively high level of intelligence or instinct. Corpsers were often seen moments before Locust attacks, and often symbolized the Locust's emergence on E-Day. History E-Day During E-day the Locust Horde attacked all major Seran cities, Corpsers opened the path for huge hordes of Drones and other Locust inside cities like Jannermont, Porta Ogari and Mattino Junction and were completely ransaked by the Locust and Corpsers were commonly seen when the Locust emerged, fortunately for humanity Corpsers weren't able to break through Jacinto Plateau at first and thus providing them with a safe refugee from the Locust, they would later take part during the Battle of Kaia and more, at least one Corpser fell to the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack at an unknown location which is rumored to be somwhere near the Jacinto Plateau. Destruction of Halvo Bay Juvenile Corpsers were used by General Karn in his rampage through Halvo Bay. At the Halvo Bay Academy a number of Corpsers attacked Kilo Squad while they defended their positions at a courtyard, they managed to shock them for a while before they were killed by the gears. During their mission to Professor Elliot's mansion to get the Lightmass Missile launch codes, Kilo Squad encountered a juvenile Corpser and killed it. While making their way to the Museum of Military Glory to actually launch the missile, the squad encountered another juvenile Corpser and killed that one too. Evacuation of Ilima At least one Corpser was part of the Locust assault on Ilima City. Shortly after Zeta-Six rescued Jace Stratton, a Corpser burst from the ground, opening a path for General RAAM and his Elite bodyguards. Destroying part of the windows of Ilima trusts and savings. Another Corpser can be seen near the beginning of the RAAM's Shadow campaign, tunneling through the surface of a city street and dragging down an Armadillo APC, and releasing many Drones, Boomers, and Grinders upon Zeta-Six. Battle of Ephyra Battle on the Andius Highway Siege of the Slab Lightmass Offensive One Corpser appeared outside of Jacinto Maximum Security Prison while Delta is evacuating Marcus from the prison it bursted from the ground and tried to attack, however the King Raven managed to escape its claws. Delta Squad encountered another Corpser at a staging area they passed through but quickly went underground and fled from the scene, this same corpser would chase Delta through the vicinity while underground and another time bursting from the ground and opening an Emergence Hole for the Locust. Later, in the Hollows under the Imulsion plant, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago encounter a Corpser on unstable ground while they're trying to find a place to plant the Resonator, it at first only shouts at them and flees but soon it appears again and attacks Marcus and Dom. They shoot the Corpser in its soft belly, causing it to open its mouth. When its mouth opens, Marcus and Dom shoot it, causing the Corpser to scream and step back. This is repeated until the Corpser backs up onto a bridge. While Marcus and Dom fight Lambent Wretches, they kill the Corpser by provoking it into smashing the bridge connectors, causing it to fall into Imulsion. Before it dies, the Corpser thrusts its claws out in an attempt to smash Marcus before it dies. However, the Corpser barley misses Marcus, who doesn't even flinch and just stares at the Corpser until it sinks into the Imulsion. After the Lightmass Bomb is deployed, a number of Corpsers are seen trying to escape the Hollow. However, they were unable to outrun the blast and were killed. Mission to Montevado A single Corpser tunneled inside the city of Montevado, after the city fell to the Locust (literally), Delta Squad thought more seismic activity was happening, unfortunately there was no seismic activity but a Corpser instead burst from the ground and opened a path for Locust and Bloodmounts to take care of any survivors that were left in the city, the Corpser again returned underground and fled from the battle. Liberation of Jilane After the Scarred Kantus death, a Corpser tunneled inside Jilane and opened a path for a huge horde of Locust reinforcements to deal with the gears and civilians inside the city, he roared at the gears before returning underground. Operation Hollow Storm During the Assault on Landown, at least two Corpsers partook in the Locust defense over the town. The first one tried to attack Rig 314, but was repelled with the vehicle's chain gun. The second one jumped from a cliff above another Assault Derrick and pulled it under ground. Delta later encountered a Corpser after exploring the City of Ilima, which was sank by the Riftworm. A Corpser digs a large tunnel for Locust Drones, then it disappears back into its tunnel.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling ]] When Delta breached the defenses at the entrance to Mount Kadar searching for the Locust capital (Nexus) in their Centaur, where they first encountered a single Corpser bursting from the ground, but it disappeared as soon as they focused the light on it, as Delta progressed they encountered the three other Corpsers inside the tunnels after they fell from a dark cliff, disabling the tank. Baird managed to turn the Centaur back on and once the floodlight illuminated the beasts, Marcus destroyed them with the tank's gun one by one. Marcus and Dom later hijacked and rode a Brumak into the Hollow. After making some progress into the Hollow, they encountered a Corpser. The Corpser tried to take the Brumak down but the Brumak slammed the Corpser into a wall, killing it.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure Stragglers after the flood Few hours after the sinking of Jacinto a single Corpser escaped the flood and headed towards the city of Port Farrall along with several Boomers, a Bloodmount and a group of fifty to sixty grubs, Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix spotted the Locust party and requested reinforcements while they began to lay fire on the Locust, as reinforcements arrived the Corpser tried to circle around their defensive line and headed towards the refugees, however KR Three-Five managed to spot it with its searchlight and Centaur Twenty-Eight killed it with a single shot from its cannon. The rest of the Locust party was killed by the COG forces. Two Corpsers later opened a path for Locust forces inside the city and began an attack that left many dead civilians, the Corpsers were presumably killed by COG forces. Lambent Pandemic Although much of the Corpser population was wiped out after Operation: Hollow Storm, a sizeable number managed to escape and became wild. Some of them were found by the Savage Locust and kept in captivity to be bred and tamed for battle in the Deadlands. Delta-Squad later confronted a number of these Corpsers as they made their way through Savage Locust territory. In the Deadlands, Delta encountered a juvenile Corpser at the entrance to the Savage Locust Stronghold. However a Sawed-wielding Dom finished the creature in one shot. As Delta continued to move through the Stronghold, Delta was ambushed and locked up with another juvenile Corpser by the Locust, they were able to kill it with several Grenades and shotguns before they moved on, however they managed to find their way into a Corpser nest, and were attacked by the Corpser hatchlings, they killed several of the hatching babies before it's Mother came down. They shooted at the eyes of the Mother while killing more hatchlings and juvenile Corpsers. The mother was killed after it went into a rampage after delta blinded it, causing the nest to collapse over her. Later, on the road to Mercy, Delta encountered Corpsers again, but most of them were torn apart by the Vulcan Cannon wielding Gears. Most were hatchlings but there was also another adult that was crushed by a collapsing highway. Reproduction and Life Cycle Presumably, Corpsers sexually reproduce like most creature on Sera. Corpsers are oviparous by nature, meaning they lay eggs rather than give live birth. They normally hatch on their own time but are capable of hatching on their mother's call, usually to defend the nest. When Corpsers are born, they're actually quite small and frail by adult standards, roughly coming up to the size of a large Seran dog in comparison. They were also quite pale and most likely blind at this stage of development; however, they probably possessed acute hearing or smell out of the shell, given Delta Squad's battle with a Corpser nest in their journey across the Deadlands. Corpsers were born with four "fingers" and given the difference between a Corpser hatchling, the Deadlands Mother and a militarized adult, Corpsers most likely grow more "claws" the older they got, up to a total of eight at adulthood. They also grew in size, strength and durability as expected from most animals. Even at adolescence, Corpsers were remarkably sturdy, capable of taking a motorized chainsaw to the face and still live to fight another day. Behind the Scenes *By killing a Corpser on Hardcore in Gears of War, you get the achievement "Broken Fingers". *A single Corpser appears at the beginning of Gears of War 3 on Marcus dream, it mysteriously vanishes in the horizon as the battle progress. *In Horde 2.0, Savage Corpsers can appear in boss waves. If it receives enough damage, it screams in pain, exposes its head, then buries itself in the ground. Like in the campaign, it then charges at a random target attacking with a claw three times. Then it travels to another target and gets out of the ground. If its blocked by something, it will appear immediately. Unfortunately barriers do not block a Savage Corpser. It is possible to chainsaw a Corpser when is stunned it will not kill them insantly or give you XP, however it does a lot of damage. *Corpsers are also playable in the Beast mode. They are the only Locust that can heal themselves by burying themselves into the ground. Unlike the creatures appearing in the campaign and Horde 2.0, Corpsers in Beast mode cannot act in any way while underground - but they can choose the direction to face when they unearth themselves. They are highly resilient to any damage that hits their shielded fronts, such as rockets, Boomshots, and frag grenades. They are perfect for destroying fortifications and protecting teammates. *Corpesrs are playable in the OverRun mode in the GoW Judgment.They have the same capabillities as the Corpser from the Beast mode in the previous game,but they have a unique advantage,they can move itself in the undergroud,without passing by fortifications or turrets,making a easy way to reach at the E-hole and open it (the objective in OverRun in the Locust side is open a closed E-hole to summon Kryll and serve as a checkpoint for the Locust during the rest of the game). References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures